Hundreds of Angst
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Kumpulan cerita Angst (DateSana) yang didasari oleh ide-ide [Imagineyourotp] dsb. Rated T for character death dan semua fiksinya itu antara Masamune atau Yukimura yang mati.


A/N: Okay, ini seluruh Drabbles di sini terinspirasi oleh banyak post, terutama dari tumblr imagineyourotp. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karenanya, fict ini bisa lahir. ^^ Sesuai judulnya, memang fict ini mengandung ratusan ff Angst DateSana yang saya kumpulkan dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Satu chapter akan mengandung tujuh hingga sepuluh cerita pendek angst. Ide yang digunakan akan di-Bold dan akan saya tulis sumbernya. Maaf terkadang saya lupa untuk menulis sumber jadi tolong ingatkan jika ketemu yang tak bersumber tetapi sebenarnya memiliki sumber (dalam arti seperti imagineyourotp dsb).

Disclaimer - Sengoku Basara is not mine; most of the ff here was inspired by a short idea (mostly from imagineyourotp or songs). The song for the last short ff is [Planetes] by [Egoist].

* * *

**Imagine Person A has accidentally killed Person B in a freak accident. Person A ran away as soon as they realized what they had done; Person B's "killer" was never found. Now Person A is old, and near death. They have no family, as they couldn't bear marrying someone who wasn't Person B. They're all alone. Person A hears their name being called, and looks up to see Person B, the same age they were when they died. Person A stands up to speak to them, when he/she looks down and realizes that suddenly, they're that same age too. Person B holds out their hand to Person A and tells them that he/she was never mad at him/her as the nurses run through them both to perform CPR on Person A's old body. Then Person B asks if they're ready to go. [Imagineyourotp - tumblr/FP]**

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu semua terjadi, hari begitu cerah tanpa awan, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, terbang bebas di angkasa musim panas. Namun, tidak dengan suasana sebuah rumah kecil.

Date Masamune terlalu syok untuk bereaksi untuk satu silabel pun. Tangan kanan masih menggenggam sebilah pisau daging yang bilahnya bersimbah darah, yang tak lain adalah milik dari orang yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya - Sanada Yukimura. Beberapa detik terlewatkan sia-sia sebelum akhirnya Masamune menyadari hal terbodoh yang ia pernah lakukan di hidupnya, meski tanpa sengaja. Satu hal yang terpikirkan sewaktu ia tersadar:

Lari.

Maka melarikan diri-lah yang ia perbuat. Ia berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah itu, dari kota ini, dan dari negaranya sendiri.

Pada hari itu juga, kasus pembunuhan Sanada Yukimura terungkap oleh polisi dan Masamune menjadi buron. Sayangnya, polisi tidak akan pernah bisa mengendus keberadaan si 'pembunuh'.

Sepanjang pelariannya, Masamune terus sendirian; tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemani... karena satu-satunya yang ia punya telah ia akhiri dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya; seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu kaget hingga mengayunkan pisau daging tersebut menebas dada si pemuda naif periang itu... Masamune menangis tiap malam kala mengingat kejadian itu. Ingin sekali ia menghajar dirinya sendiri, niatnya begitu besar untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba, semuanya gagal.

Kini, 50 tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadiaan naas tersebut. Masamune tengah sekarat di atas ranjang rumah sakit, bergantung hidup pada alat-alat bantu pernafasan dan pacu jantung. Dirinya begitu menderita, namun ia tidak menyesalinya. Ini semua adalah balasan yang tepat bagi dirinya yang tolol.

Masamune memejamkan mata sejenak dan begitu ia membukanya perlahan... ia menyadari dirinya kembali ke kondisi fisik 50 tahun lalu dan sosok seorang Sanada Yukimura, berpenampilan seperti pada hari dimana hidupnya berakhir, berdiri di hadapannya. Masamune syok melihatnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak "PERGI KAU DARI SINI! JAUHI HIDUPKU!" pada sosok tersebut, namun yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya,

"Yu-Yuki..."

Yukimura tersenyum padanya.

Sementara itu di realita, para suster dan dokter tengah sibuk untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya yang tengah sekarat.

Yukimura merentangkan tangannya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah marah, apalagi mendendam pada 'pembunuh'-nya. Dan kehadirannya sekarang adalah untuk menjemput si 'pembunuh', membawanya mengakhiri penderitaannya. Sudah cukup semua hukum karma yang membuatnya telah melewatkan masa hidup dengan pahit.

Masamune masih ragu apakah harus menerima tangan itu. Yukimura terlalu baik untuk menerima dirinya kembali, untuk membawanya pergi dari kesengsaraan.

Yukimura memanggilnya dengan suara lembut, sekali lagi menekankan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menyalahkan Masamune atas semua itu.

Masamune mengangkat wajahnya, matanya lurus menatap sepasang mata merah yang berkilau indah.

"Anda sudah siap, Masamune-_dono_?"

Masamune tersenyum hangat atas pertanyaan itu. "Ya," sesingkat itu balasnya dan ia menggenggam tangan hangat milik Yukimura, jemarinya melingkar erat pada jemari Yukimura sembari mereka berjalan pergi, menuju tempat yang lebih baik.

**TUUUTTT...**

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi nyaring, sementara layarnya menunjukkan garis hijau lurus yang terus bergerak.

Sanada Yukimura telah memulai penderitaan orang tersebut dan menjadi orang yang melepaskannya dari penderitaan itu.

* * *

**Imagine person A of your OTP arriving home after person B's funeral. They've held themselves together so far and, afraid of being idle in the now very empty house, decide to take a shower and go to bed. As they step out of the shower, however, they notice the steam has fogged up the mirror. Written on the glass is a mushy 'I love you' from person B, who must have scrawled it there on the morning of their death. Person A finally breaks down, sobbing on the bathroom counter as the fog - and the message - fade away. [Imagineyourotp]**

Sanada Yukimura baru saja kembali dari pemakaman Date Masamune. Tangan kanan menggenggam knop pintu rumah, memutarnya dan mendorong pintu perlahan. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang kini, telah sepi tanpa kehadiran penghuninya yang suka membuat keonaran begitu Yukimura melangkah masuk.

Kedua matanya masih merah tersebab oleh dirinya yang terus menangis sepanjang pemakaman, menangisi kepergian orang yang ia cintai.

Menanggapi suasana yang begitu sepi seakan tanpa kehidupan (memang seperti itulah kenyataannya), Yukimura memutuskan untuk mandi lalu tidur untuk menenangkan diri.

Begitu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar shower, ia menyadari uap air menyelubungi kaca di sampingnya. Di permukaannya tertulis sebaris kata... terakhir dari yang kini sudah tiada berbunyi, '_Yukimura ga daisuki_'. Entah bagaimana tulis itu bisa berada di sana. Tidak mungkin kalau arwah Masamune mendatanginya dan sengaja meninggalkan secarik pesan tersebut di sana.

Mungkinkah Masamune mendapatkan firasat bahwa dirinya akan mati pada hari ini sehingga sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menulis pesan tersebut untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya?

Sanada Yukimura terisak, tanpa sadar jatuh berlutut dan ia kembali menangis hebat seperti saat ia di pemakaman tadi, seiring dengan menghilangnya pesan menyayat hati tersebut oleh uap air.

* * *

**Imagine person A being immortal and falling in desperately love with a mortal person B. When person B dies, person A waits patiently to find person B's reincarnation, only to find out that person B has fallen for someone else. [Imagineyourotp]**

Date Masamune adalah seorang abadi. Sayangnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia tak abadi dan inilah hasilnya; ia harus menunggu dengan sabarnya mencari reinkarnasi dari orang yang ia cintai. Beberapa puluh musim semi berlalu. Begitu ia mendapatkan firasat bahwa si orang yang ia cintai ada di kota Hokkaido, ia segera ke sana dan menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Di sana, ia mendapati Sanada Yukimura, dan ia mendapati bahwa Sanada Yukimura kini telah jatuh pada orang lain, seorang mahasiswi yang cantiknya rata-rata namun sangat cantik di hati.

Masamune tersenyum, berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia tidak mengharapkan Sanada Yukimura kembali mencintainya, ia mengharapkan Yukimura akan selalu bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya dan seberapa lamapun satu tahun dewa berlalu, ia akan tetap mencintainya.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP madly in love and Person A has a dog and Person B doesn't like dogs. Suddenly Person A dies and the dog is left in Person B's care, they bond over the loss of Person A. [Imagineyourotp]**

Masamune menyukai Sanada Yukimura, tetapi bukan berarti ia menyukai anjing Akita yang dipeliharanya. Sering kali Yukimura mengajak Masamune bermain dengan Sora, dan setiap kali pula Masamune menolak dengan alasan alergi pada anjing apapun. Ia sebenarnya merasa iri pada Sora.

Di musim dingin ke-dua hubungan mereka, Yukimura meninggal oleh kanker paru-paru. Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, ia menitipkan Sora pada Masamune dan sejak kematiannya, Sora tinggal bersama Masamune.

Kini, musim semi telah datang menggantikan musim dingin.

Masamune tengah duduk sambil membaca koran harian, mencari berita bagus seperti kemenangan tim sepak bola favoritnya. Sora tidur melingkar di sampingnya, menemani pemuda bermata satu di sebelahnya. Masamune menoleh ke arah si Akita, mengelus bulunya yang lembut perlahan.

Hubungan mereka menjadi dekat oleh satu alasan: kehilangan Sanada Yukimura.

* * *

**Imagine that after Person A's death, Person B throws themselves wholeheartedly into pursuing and trying to complete A's goals and dreams, with no regard for their own well-being. [Imagineyourotp]**

Date Masamune memiliki cita-cita yang sangat besar. Ia ingin menjadi seorang Dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan banyak penyakit di dunia. Ia juga bercita-cita untuk menciptakan sebuah obat yang bisa membuat manusia serta hewan hidup lebih lama. Tetapi, cita-cita tersebut tidak bisa ia capai, ia sudah meninggal sebelum berhasil mencapai salah satunya.

Maka, Sanada Yukimura dengan sepenuh hati mengejar apa yang dicita-citakan oleh Masamune, tidak peduli seberapa sulit dan banyaknya rintangan yang harus ia hadapi. Dan sekarang, ia berhasil mencapai apa yang Masamune ingin sekali capai.

* * *

**Imagine Person A of your OTP is a voice actor, and one of their projects is a text-to-speech program. When Person A dies in a tragic accident, Person B finds consolation by typing up a farewell message in the program to hear Person A speak to them one last time. [Imagineyourotp]**

Date Masamune adalah seorang _seiyuu_ yang terkenal seantaro dunia dan telah menyuarakan banyak sekali protagonis maupun antagonis. Ia bahkan direkrut dalam sebuah proyek 'text-to-speech', sebuah proyek pembuatan program yang bisa menyuarakan kalimat yang ditulis.

Ketika program itu telah diluncurkan, Masamune mendapatkan _copy_ pertamanya dan ia memberikannya pada Yukimura. Yukimura sangat berterima kasih dan seringkali mencoba suara Masamune dengan berbagai kata seperti 'Sanada Yukimura adalah yang terhebat' dan sebagainya. Yukimura selalu berakhir tertawa sampai berguling di kasurnya dan Masamune akan menegurnya didasari oleh perbuatan Yukimura.

Sewaktu Masamune meninggal oleh kecelakaan tragis, Yukimura merasa dirinya hampa tanpa kehadiran Masamune. Ingin sekali setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa bahwa Masamune terus ada di samping raganya. Ia teringat oleh program itu. Yukimura menyalakan program tersebut, mengetik 'Sayonara, Yukimura' dan speaker mengeluarkan suara yang begitu familiar dan ia rindukan. Suara milik Date Masamune.

"_Sayonara_, Yukimura," bunyi kedua speaker di kedua sayap meja.

Yukimura tersenyum, setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya.

"_Sayonara_, Masamune-_dono_."

* * *

**Imagine person B dying in person A's arms, but person B's final request is for person A to sing them a song. Person A proceeds to sing the lyrics in between sobs and chokes, and person B gives a little smile before dying. [Imagineyourotp]**

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, Yukimura?" tanya Masamune sebelum kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terus memegang perutnya yang tertusuk oleh serpihan kaca seukuran tangan.

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyanyi," Yukimura berkata terbata-bata oleh isakan yang sesekali ia keluarkan.

Masamune tersenyum. "Nyanyikan saja."

Yukimura terisak sekali, membuka mulutnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat Masamune senangi.

"_Shizuka no umi ni hitori_," suaranya memanglah tidak bagus, tetapi Masamune tetap mendengarkannya seakan lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi sungguhan, "_Hirotta kaigara mimi ni ateta... Jitto mimi wo sumaseba_," Yukimura berhasil menyanyikan, isak tangisnya menambah suasana galau dari lagu tersebut.

"_Hora... Kikoete kuru... Kimi no messeji..._"

Yukimura terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut, tidak berhenti sewaktu Masamune mulai menutup matanya, seiring menghembuskan nafas terakhir tepat saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Sempat dirinya memberikan seulas senyum apresiasi sebelum ia pergi dari dunia.


End file.
